1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a tablet holder. More particularly, the holder of the present invention is particularly adapted for use with a stroller, carriage or other mobile apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
There are a variety of different electronic tablets and the like that may be used by people of all ages. This includes instructional computers or tablets for young children. These typically are used in a stationary manner and for educational purposes.
One of the advantages of using such electronic tablets is its mobility. Electronic tablets are built to be light and easily accessible for using them while traveling. Electronic tablets can provide an entertaining or educational use for children when parents are traveling with them. Such use of electronic tablets can be very helpful when parents need their children to be occupied while attending to other matters. However, using electronic tablets while traveling increases the chance of damaging them which commonly occurs due to unforeseen accidents. When electronic tablets are operated by children while traveling, the chance of damaging them is even higher.
While there are many holsters for electronic tablets exist to protect the electronic tablets from being damaged in case of an accidental drop or the like, such holsters do not provide a stable platform to hold the electronic tablets in place while a child interacts with them.
Therefore, a need exists for a tablet holder that can be mounted to a stroller to prevent damages that may occur to electronic tablets when a child operates them while in motion. A need also exists for a tablet holder that can be easily adjustable while providing a stable platform.